greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Reed Adamson
Reed Adamson was a surgical resident working at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. She previously worked at Mercy West Medical Center until it merged with Seattle Grace Hospital. She was murdered by grieving widower, Gary Clark because she refused to help him locate Derek Shepherd, stating she had a dying patient she needed to attend to. History Hospital Merger Reed transferred from Mercy West Medical Center to the newly formed Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. On her first day, she butted heads with Izzie after she took George's cubby, which they had been leaving empty. She also butted heads with Alex when they fought over who would be treating Michael Goldman. ("Invasion") Hotel Fire After a fire at a local hotel, several people were brought to the ER with burns. Reed examined Danny Becker and proclaimed that he was perfectly fine. She then moved on to work on Roy Mackinaw, a firefighter who was injured during the rescue efforts. All the doctors who worked in the ER that night were interviewed when Cathy Becker died under suspicious circumstances. She ultimately solved the mystery of Cathy's death, which resulted in April Kepner being fired. ("I Saw What I Saw") Microsurgery When Derek was looking for naturals in microsurgery, Reed attempted it, but failed. She and Alex were then put in charge of rounding on the cancelled craniotomies. ("Give Peace a Chance") Documentary Reed participated in the documentary someone was making about doctors at the hospital. ("Seattle Grace: On Call") Flirting for Surgery While working on Tom Kates, Reed flirted with Alex, implying that she'd trade sexual favors for the chance to scrub in. He later confronted her about it, saying that if she wanted sex, she should just ask for sex and she should suck up to attendings for surgery. ("Blink") Change of Chief When Derek Shepherd became Chief after Richard Webber was ousted, the Mercy West residents were all worried that he'd fire them because he hated the merger. They also gossiped about why Richard had been ousted. ("State of Love and Trust") Sensitivity Training The residents were forced to attend sensitivity training, led by Miranda Bailey. She taught "Reaction, Observation, Communication" to improve their interactions with patients whose cases needed more sensitivity. ("How Insensitive") Death She was the first person killed by Gary Clark during his shooting spree in Sanctuary. He was looking for Derek's office and she wouldn't help him, informing him that he was in a staff-only area and she was busy, so he shot her in the forehead. She died instantly. Her body was discovered by April Kepner, who slipped in her blood as she passed. ("Sanctuary") Personality Reed was abrasive to those she didn't like or didn't know well, particularly the competing residents from Seattle Grace Hospital upon the merger. Relationships Romantic Alex Karev Upon arriving at Seattle Grace, she had an interest in Alex Karev, stating there was something special about him during a conversation with Jackson Avery. She flirted with him for a while and comforted him during his divorce with Izzie Stevens, but he showed no real interest in her. ("Invest in Love") Mark Sloan She moved on and had a one night stand with Mark Sloan after a party at Derek Shepherd's home while Sloan was also seeing Teddy Altman, but Mark and Teddy weren't exclusive at the time. Teddy actually walked in on them shortly after they had had sex. ("Shiny Happy People") Friendships Charles Percy Charles Percy was shown to have a large crush on her. She, in return, was the only person to call him Charlie. When they were interviewed for a documentary, she told the interviewer that Charlie was like a little brother to her and they'd known each other since medical school. ("Seattle Grace: On Call") April Kepner She and April Kepner were friends and roommates. Career She worked as an intern and as a resident at Mercy West Medical Center until the merger with Seattle Grace Hospital. She then moved to Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, where she was supposed to finish her residency. However, this was cut short when she was murdered by Gary Clark. Notes and Trivia *She once stated that April Kepner was a better doctor than she was while defending her to Cristina Yang. ("I Saw What I Saw") *She was the main love interest of Charles Percy, but she didn't show any intimate feeling towards him. *When she and April were roommates, they created a chore wheel together. ("Can't Fight Biology") *She was the only doctor to refer to Charles Percy as "Charlie". ("Invasion") *Reed used the same cubby as George O'Malley, much to the dismay of Izzie Stevens. ("Invasion") *Reed sometimes did yoga to relax after long surgeries. ("Give Peace a Chance") *Her last words were "Look, you're not even supposed to be back here. I'm not a tour guide, I'm a surgeon, okay?" ("Sanctuary") Gallery Appearances 6x05ReedAdamson.png|Invasion 6x06ReedAdamson.png|I Saw What I Saw 6x07ReedAdamson.png|Give Peace a Chance 6x08ReedAdamson.png|Invest in Love 6x09ReedAdamson.png|New History 6x11ReedAdamson.png|Blink 6x13ReedAdamson.png|State of Love and Trust 6x21ReedAdamson.png|How Insensitive 6x22ReedAdamson.png|Shiny Happy People 6x23ReedAdamson.png|Sanctuary Episode Stills 6x05-8.jpg 6x05-9.png 6x05-12.jpg 6x06-9.jpg 6x06-11.jpg 6x13-1.jpg 6x13-5.png 6x21-13.jpg 6x21-23.jpg 6x21-25.jpg Appearances de:Reed Adamson fr:Reed Adamson Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S6 Characters Category:Webisode Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Doctors